Misfortune
by Fogdragon23
Summary: Sometimes even the greatest fall from the top. Seto/Yugi, Yami/Seto, Atemu/Seto... Story Status: In progress.
1. Memories Better Forgotten

**Misfortune**

By fogdragon23

Disclaimer: I will not ever claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine!

Warning for this chapter: Yaoi goodness! Seto/Yugi, Yami/Seto, Seto/card...If you do not like characters doing implied dirty things with their cards then this is not the story for you! You may want to move to the next story. :-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Memories Better Forgotten

_Mmmh, where am I? Yugi? Yugi! _The Pharaoh's eyes snapped open as he sat up in full wakefulness. "Yugi!" Something large shifted my his side.

"Hn, go back to bed...you'll wake the neighborhood..."

Yami blinked in surprise at the person next to him. It couldn't be... He took stock of the world around him and slowly reasoned that it could. "What time is it?"

The person next to him heavily crawled to the other side of the bed. "Two-thirty in the morning...now will you go to sleep?"

Yep, that was Kaiba. Yami's eyes narrowed as he laid back down. 'Yugi?' he asked mentally.

'Nnnn, yeah? What's up?'

'How did I get here?'

There was a pregnant pause so heavy it was stifling. 'Where are you, er, we?'

Yami let his gaze fall back to the wealthy CEO. Suddenly something inside of him caused him to jolt in a quick spasm. 'Yugi?'

'Um...eh...you know...sleep over and all...' said Yugi guiltily.

'You don't mean...'

"I said go to sleep!" Kaiba propped himself on an elbow and threw his own pillow at Yami's head then collapsed back amongst the sheets. "If you want to make an issue wait until actual morning!"

'Uh...it wasn't my fault,' Yugi supplied hastily. 'He made the first move and it developed from there...'

Yami peeled the warm pillow from his face and placed it in his lap. 'So...where's my clothes?'

'In the laundry,' Yugi answered nervously. 'He said I could use Mokuba's clothes...'

Yami smacked his hand to his forehead and laid back down in near the same instant. 'Tell me I was on top at least.' He growled as he felt himself beginning to blush. 'Oh no!'

'Well I'm not as aggressive as you are,' Yugi reasoned. 'It wasn't my fault!'

'Uh huh? Yugi, I think we need to be a little bit more open with each other from now on.' For lack of being able to confront his counterpart without blowing up, he glared murder at the ceiling. _Kaiba's_ ceiling. He purposely kicked the businessman, trying to make Seto's night as uncomfortable as his.

'Oh, please don't!' Yugi pleaded.

Kaiba pushed himself up with his hands this time. "What is your problem, Yugi?!" His sapphire eyes blazed in annoyed fury.

"You _know_ what my problem is!" Yami shouted back, making his opinion heard throughout the building.

Kaiba paused upon realizing who he was talking to. "Are you trying to tell me you haven't been there when he...?"

"I was in the puzzle!" With that brought up he started to scan the room for it. "Where is it?" he ordered.

The older Kaiba motioned toward his end table where the digital clock stood. "I thought it would deter any interruptions or distractions caused by you. Looks like I was wrong..."

"I hope you're disappointed," Yami snapped as he started gathering the fresh smelling comforter around himself. He slipped off the bed with the encompassing blanket and rushed for the door. A long arm crashed into the door just above his shoulder, not allowing him to open it. "Don't, Kaiba."

"You don't understand what's really going on-"

"I think I understand perfectly and I don't like it."

'Listen to him Pharaoh...please.' Yugi sounded very unsure about the whole thing. Yami couldn't blame him.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I expected you to find out about this." He paused as if waiting for an answer, nothing came. "However I am not going to let you leave me here like some common whore."

"So you propose me stay and act like I'm okay with this?"Yami's eyes widened as his arm was seized and he was spun around. He suddenly realized that Kaiba was extremely close and lacking anything to cover himself.

"No, I don't want you to act like anything. I would much rather you feel everything." His lips brushed the edge of Yami's collarbone, creating goosebumps to rise on Yami's arms. The lips danced up to his neck and he felt a hint of teeth graze his skin.

"K-Kaiba," he breathed huskily. He suddenly felt warm as Seto's hands wove their way into the obstructing fabric and ran up his bare torso. He grimaced as he felt his face flush red from the contact. Lips pressed gently to his, helping to hasten his reactions. He ran his fingers through the other man's hair, loving the soft feel. The kiss deepened then it came to an abrupt halt. Yami nearly fell backward into the door. An arm braced around his midsection kept him from doing so.

"If you still want to leave, this is your chance," Kaiba warned. "I will not repeat myself just because you feel insecure about your mental awareness."

Yami slowed his breathing to get a clearer head. He responded with dry lips, "I'd rather not explain this event to Mokuba."

Seto smirked in his all-knowing way and moved back to his bed. "Then are you done complaining about my attentions?"

Yami cautiously neared the bed, trailing the comforter behind him. "Are you done fantasizing that I share the same tastes as my counterpart?" He could almost see the gears clicking in Seto's head as he puzzled this.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked in defeat.

Yami couldn't help a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto woke up in a terrible mood. It got even worse as he noticed the smaller man beside him, cuddling both pillows. Seto reached out with a hand then roughly shoved the other man's shoulder. "Yugi, what are you doing in my bed?"

Violet eyes fluttered open, regarding his stern face. "_Your_ bed?" He paused, looking around the room, confusion detailing his eyes. "What happened last night?"

Kaiba gave an involuntary snort. 'What indeed! There is no way I would have ever allowed...,' his thoughts were cut short by a sudden memory of the night before. A single word tumbled from his mouth before he could stop it, "Oh."

Yugi turned to him as if trying to latch onto the same thought. A moment of silence passed between them followed by another, "_Oh_."

The CEO whipped back the sheets and began to rummage through his closet. "You will never speak of this incident to anyone, _understand_?" He threw a black shirt to the bed then pulled on a pair of dark pants. This process was slightly awkward since putting them on required him to hop a little on one foot.

Yugi's slender eyebrows creased in anger. "Don't forget that goes for you too! I'm not the only one with a mouth, you know!"

The brunette pulled a belt from the inside of the closet door and pulled it through his belt hoops with a smile. "Like I'd ever share something like _that_ with anyone." He snapped on the belt and approached the bed, reaching for his shirt.

Yugi saved him the trouble and flung it at him. "Have it!"

It was obvious to Kaiba that Yugi had gone through his odd 'changes' that he did when he transformed into the Pharaoh. This wasn't going to be a good day... He got a better hold on the shirt and pulled it over his head, smoothing the wrinkles out of it. "So you prefer to walk back to your precious college, Yugi?"

"It would probably save me some face," Yami snapped back.

'That's _it_!' Red masked the edges of Kaiba's vision as he headed for the door. "If you're so worried about losing face, I'll just do you a favor and keep you here for the day!" He slammed the door behind him as he stomped out. He reached to a small computer pad next to the door's entrance. He really meant what he said and thanks to Kaiba Corps' technology it was a reality. He typed in a few key codes that only allowed him entrance to the room. Maybe when he got back he would find Yugi in knowledge of his place. 'Just because _some_ of us had to _work_ for their fame doesn't mean he can berate my abilities as he pleases,' he thought glumly, leaving the device to its duty. He was slightly amazed that no sound came from the other side of the solid door. It was apparent that Yugi did not really care about his predicament. 'Tch, his loss,' he thought. 'Though it's not like he'll be bored, I didn't log off my room computer last night...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto cursed silently as he walked to his office and found his secretary getting to her feet from his chair. "Snooping around again or are you bothering my bank account again?"

The secretary looked taken aback by his loud assessments. "O-of course I wouldn't be doing any of that! I was just checking that your laptop was charged for the day."

"Right, because obviously there is the possibility that my laptop could die after being plugged in overnight."

She crinkled her brows together in an attempt to look superior in the situation. He didn't like it. "Well then you should probably take it up with Master Mokuba. He told me to check it for you."

"That still remains to be seen, Mrs...?" Somehow he had forgotten her name during their exchange of words.

"Dresden."

"_Dresden_." he repeated, logging it to memory. "How about you leave my company and find a job more befitting your stature?"

"Are you _firing_ me?" she perked in a dry tone. The way she stressed the word disgusted him.

He spun his laptop so that it was opposite its original position and toward him. "Well let's see...you managed to correctly assess my password and install a curious disk into my drive...I'd say you're in for a lawsuit."

"B-bu-but-but-but," she stammered incoherently.

"Get out before I call security on you," Seto ordered brusquely. His gaze never left the screen of his computer as she hustled out. He ejected the suspicious disk and threw it into the desk's side wastebasket. 'Pathetic commoners and their want of money they don't have to work for,' he thought glumly. He hurriedly changed the laptop's password from his jet's number to the number at the bottom of his Blue Eyes card and added Mokuba's birthday for more effect. "There," he smiled as he checked for email. The screen indicated that there was only one message to be viewed. The curious thing was it had no title like most business letters, it was blank. He scanned the author and his eyes grew wide. He had no recollection of writing any drafts to himself yet his name was on the document. 'Maybe it's a glitch,' he reasoned before clicking.

The letter came up blank from under its nonexistent title. A shadow slowly rose from the bottom of the screen until it nearly skimmed the top of the portable monitor. The shape of it was incredibly familiar...something glowed yellow from the center of the shadow, it separated into three different lights that shaped into an eye. Twin white orbs opened from under the eye symbol, staring blankly at the C.E.O. "Yugi!" he yelled at the screen as if the threat would make the image go away.

The shadow shivered as if being inside the Internet was cold then leaned forward until it was popping out of the screen. A black hand clutched his face as the rest of the silhouette stepped out from the screen. It was just as dark and absent of color as it had appeared on the screen, only it was real and it was really bruising the edges of his face with its iron grip. Something small and metallic rolled across the desk's top, coming to a halt behind the black thing.

Icy terror gripped Seto's chest as he was forced to back into the nearest wall. He gasped as his face was released and was pushed to his knees. His gaze hardened when he clued what the thing wanted. "You really have some gall to pull something like this," he said meeting the shadow's white eyes.

The shadow seemed to ignore his comment and pulled his head closer to where it's legs met, forcing something into his rejecting mouth. Hate filled the elder Kaiba's eyes as the hands in his hair made him take more down his throat. It was cold...so cold, yet so familiar... Something at the back of his mind welcomed the touch of this thing and wanted to return the favor. Pleasure filled his core as he lightly sucked and nipped at the coolness of the dark, letting it soak his very being. He moaned at the thick darkness, making it moan from over him. Then it all changed.

The room they were in, shined gold and yellow from the sparks of the torches. Seto was kneeling amongst a horde of colored pillows while pleasing his Pharaoh with his gifted tongue. The moans were music to his ears as he dared to take so much in his mouth. He moved his hands to the Pharaoh's thighs, fearing that his god would fall backward from the intensity. He teased the shaft with his tongue until his Pharaoh screamed in release. Warm elixir rolled down Seto's throat and he greedily accepted his god's gift to him. He pulled back so that the Pharaoh might perch on the silken bed next to them. "Was that to your liking?" he panted.

A slender hand clasped his chin, making him see eye to eye with his Pharaoh. He squirmed in the touch, "I-I can't!" He closed his eyes to keep from meeting his god's violet eyes. "They'll have my eyes..."

"Not if I have any say, my Seth," the Pharaoh stated from the bed. He pulled his hand down Seth's throat to his chest. "So what of you, my priest, will you only sit there and agonize over your inability to release yourself?"

Seth fought to keep his hands among the pillows. "You shouldn't worry about a mere mortal, Your Highness." The hand on his chest quivered as the Pharaoh's feelings were aroused. The hand moved to rest on the it's owner's stomach lazily. "If that is how you feel. I charge you to stay there on your knees until I wake up, if I wake and find you elsewhere you will be flogged."

Seth shuddered at the last word and dared not to move. "Yes, Your Highness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scream brought Seto out of the dream and back to his senses. Mrs. Dresden was at the door with her mouth wide in her long yell. The black shadow shifted from the top of the desk and appeared in front of her, white jaws clacking together as it neared her face. The shadow billowed and filled out as it dropped its attractive guise. Now it was very solid and not a shadow at all. It's skin was red like an old tomato and excreting some liquid that could only be described as sweat. An oddly shaped tail dragged on the floor behind it as it waddled its giant form toward the woman. Saliva dripped from its blunt yellowed teeth as it reached toward her with bulky human hands.

Another shriek brought Seto to his feet and across the room. He pushed the distraught lady out the door and close it behind him, facing the monster. He glared at the disgusting monster and saw that it also had no nose to speak of. "Go back to wherever you spawned from!" he said through grit teeth.

A far off roar caught the monster's attention, making it back away in what amounted to its own horror. It turned back toward the computer and easily slipped back through the screen.

Seto ran to his laptop and slammed it shut, barring the monster from coming back. Something golden stared back from its position in front of his laptop. He took the hated Millennium item and chucked it across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: If you liked it, please review! Feedback is gold! ^^


	2. Old Rivalries

**Misfortune**

By fogdragon23

**Disclaimer**: I will not ever claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's not mine!

**Warnings** for this chapter: **Yaoi** goodness! Seto/Yugi, Yami/Seto, Seto/card...If you do not like characters doing implied **dirty** things with their **cards** then this is not the story for you! You may want to move to the next story. :-) Violence!

**Author's Note**: Some things I forgot to clear up before releasing the first chapter. Everyone is a few years older and wiser, all is **legal** here. This is a kind of **alternate** story that I wanted to work on, so a lot of elements are either dismissed or briefly mentioned. I will try to make up the gaps in future chapters, so hang in there! Oh, the lovely sequence between Seth and the Pharaoh in the first chapter is a kind of dream sequence. I tried to make it clearer but I am unsure about how well I conveyed it. ^^; And there will be **mpreg** in future chapters! I do not know how far into detail I will get but I figure readers should know.

Also, reviews are **gold**! I would very much like to receive feedback for any/all of the stories that I stick up. I greatly enjoy hearing from another person's perspective and believe that it is the way to improve my stories. Personally if I get a review from someone, I check out their stories in turn. So review and it will serve as good promotion to yourself! ^_^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Old Rivalries

Yami smiled as he heard someone press the codes into the outside computer. He was checking Yugi's email while Kaiba strode in looking flustered and disgusted. "You're back much sooner than I expected..." the darker personality admitted. "Was Just Desserts not to your liking?"

"Stop sounding so smug," Seto demanded, approaching his room computer. "You're not the only one with that ability. And what the hell was with that dream?!"

"The dream," Yami repeated, remembering what happened only moments ago. "That really wasn't my doing...well my intentional doing. I remembered something and accidentally pulled you in, I'm sorry."

Kaiba grunted his disbelief. "Don't give me your petty excuses."

Urgent heavy knocked shook the doorway, "Sir are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he called back.

"We heard something about a monster running loose," the voice continued.

"Idiots," Kaiba concluded. He strolled back to the door and opened it, "Do you really believe that monsters are real?" His gaze was stern as he stared down his own security guards. One took a glance inside and saw the naked Yami. Kaiba took a side glance and grunted. "Are you all quite done, or do you want to search the room?"

"Uh...um..."

"How about instead of stammering and making yourselves look idiotic, you could be getting our guest a new change of clothing."

"Um, yessir," the lead security guard answered before ordering his underlings back to their stations.

Kaiba sighed as he realized the burden he had to carry everyday. "I need better help around here..."

"Joey's looking for a job," Yami offered matter-of-factly. He moved from the computer to the bed and wrapped himself in the sheets.

Seto closed the door. "Joey? Please, I'm not _that_ desperate."

"No, I'm serious. He's a very hard worker."

The C.E.O. sat at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms. "I'd rather not have to fight that twit every waking moment if it's the same to you. It's bad enough having you around." His mind flashed back to the monster that he had...had... "I really hate you," he resolved, "and don't take that lightly."

"You made Yugi upset," Yami stated coldly. "I am making sure you don't break his heart."

"By raping me with a _card_!?"

"It seemed effective _and_ fitting. Besides you took it farther than I would have imagined." He grinned again, "To think the great Seto Kaiba on his knees, taking it in the mouth..."

"Shut up or I'll call back the security."

"How did you scare away that monster? It's near unbeatable."

Seto grinned back, feeling superior. "You forget, I have Blue Eyes on my side."

"Ah, that's how you managed."

A knock sounded followed by the sound of feet shuffling away. Kaiba glared at Yami, "I'm not your maid, get your damn clothes and get out!"

"What, not going to get even with me?" Yami challenged as he left the bed, dragging the sheets with him for covering.

"I'll get you back in my own way and it'll be just as humiliating if not more," Seto threatened. He chose to emit talking to Yami about the actions of the Millennium Eye, just for now. He was hardly in the mood to talk about the mumbo-jumbo occult stuff Yugi always clung to. He watched Yami open the door and hurriedly retrieve the clothing before re-closing it. "Who said you could change in _my_ room?"

"You can't expect me to do it in the hallway..."

"I have an ex-employee you should meet, she'd love to see your little strip show."

Yami paused in thought then straighted with a cunning smile. "Well if it's a show you want..."

"Get out right _now_!" Kaiba ordered in his most authoritative voice.

"So forceful," Yami purred as he pulled on the light blue jeans. He slung the rest of the clothing over one shoulder and dropped the sheets. "Too bad you're not when in bed with me."

Hate brimmed the dragon wielder's eyes as he stared daggers through Yami's back. He was too angry for words so chose to stay silent.

Yami left with a disarming wave over one shoulder.

"One day Yugi," Kaiba vowed before the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bored," Mokuba stated to the master computer.

"Do you wish to run another test, young master?" the computer politely asked for the fifth time that day.

The younger Kaiba leaned back in his chair with a yawn. "Yeah we have to do it until it's perfect. My brother told me so."

"As you wish," the kind female voice droned pleasantly. "Processing request," the 'butler' announced to the other workers below. They scattered to the far reaches of the room and put on their assigned safety goggles. "Motion conductor on."

Behind the safety window, Mokuba viewed through a giant cylinder as it slowly began to spin. The gears under it disturbed the foundations of the room, causing small tremors that shook the protective glass. Small sparks emitted from the cylinder, causing the top to light up. A whirring sound blasted through its confines as it hit top velocity. Mokuba was about to celebrate his victory when a thin panel flew off the mechanism and buried itself in a nearby wall, almost decapitating an engineer.

"No!" Mokuba said patheically. "We were so close!"

"Initiating emergency stop," the computer rang. The gears under the floor groaned under the pressure as power was cut from their power cells.

Mokuba tapped a button on his keyboard, summoning a small bot to spray down a tiny fire in the left sector. "It made it to top velocity," he whined.

"It was a highly successful test, young master." The computer punctuated itself with an applause track. "Should I prepare another run?"

"No, I'll call that a day so that we can get repairs done."

"Yes sir."

He pushed his chair backwards to stand and stretch. "I'm gonna go get a bite to eat, wanna come?"

"I would be honored," the computer responded. A small dragon shaped bot popped out from the control console and flew behind him on twin tiny jets.

"It's too bad you can't taste BEE," Mokuba shared. "The new cook is really awesome."

The jet propelled bot coordinated its jaw with its voice control to appear like it was forming words. "That is okay, young master, a tasting program might overload my emotion chip."

"True, you do have a small body, BEE."

"Thank you, young master," the computer hummed. "Do you think the master will approve of my upgrade?"

"I hope so, _I_ put you together. If he insults you then he insults me."

The bot hovered in place for a second before zooming toward the kitchen. "I am very flattered but you should not put yourself through the pressure, young master. It is my fault if I do not function properly."

"That isn't logical, BEE."

"I wish it was, sir," the bot confessed defeated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto chose to check the status of the newest prototype. It was an alternative energy core that would generate power purely through its own momentum. It was of Mokuba's design and didn't seem too far fetched from the blueprints. Normally Seto would stay out of Mokuba's projects for fear of making him too stressed to impress him but this machine was entirely different. If it proved to actually work, this could open up new opportunities for Kaiba Corp. With that promise he'd have to check it out and see if it was worth the millions it was costing to construct it from the ground up.

He approached the observation window and surmised that not all had gone well. The computers were turned off and a couple workers were pulling on a very thin shred of metal embedded into the far wall. 'Hmm, more testing will be needed,' he concluded while watching the men below pull on the metal shred with great effort.

A familiar voice cut his thoughts short, "This document is for you, sir."

He turned to peer into the dark shades of a member of his staff. He accepted the parchment with little pleasure. "What's this from?"

"These are the reports you requested for the momentum prototype. They just came out in print," the help explained.

"And?" Seto clued, sensing there was more to be brought to his attention.

The man shuffled in place an handed him a small, neat envelope. "This also came in the mail, sir."

The C.E.O. took the sealed letter and checked the return address. "Just great, another psycho to ruin my day."

"What's that, sir?" the man asked curious if he was in fault somehow.

An annoyed sigh escaped Kaiba's lips before he deposited the envelope into an internal chest pocket of his expansive coat. "Get back to work," he ordered harshly, "I'll settle things from here..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tell me, stranger," the older investor clued, "what has brought you to my little island resort?" His tone was very even for a person at the wrong end of a knife. He hardly flinched as the weapon pricked the back of his elegant neck.

The knife wielder paused as if choosing his wording. "I have come for a little business that hasn't been concluded. There is something I need and you are my easiest way of getting there."

"I hardly make deals with criminals," the older man countered. "Or perhaps you are uninformed of my track record." He gasped as the blade made a small slice. Wetness began to spread from the base of his neck, down his back.

"I am very aware for I have been involved with your little games before. Now the situation has changed and I have the upper hand."

The rich investor struggled to match the voice with a face from his past. "Then you have dueled in a tournament, stranger?"

"Oh _yes_," the voice hissed. His grin could almost be felt by his victim.

"Then let's discuss this face-to-face like grown men."

Another pregnant pause followed. The assailant muttered something under his breath about wasting time then moved to the other side of the desk so that he could be seen clearly. "Remember anything, old man?"

Pegasus squinted his one eye at the familiar man. "You were but a boy..."

"I was, yes, but now I am stronger and ready to try again. So what do you say, _old man_?"

Pegasus raised his hands to clasped them before his face in thought. "I suppose I can play along with your game if you tell me your terms..."

"My terms are very simple..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Reviews are appreciated! ^^


End file.
